


Pretend no longer

by Nara_Snow2919



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Human Sans, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Worried Papyrus, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_Snow2919/pseuds/Nara_Snow2919
Summary: The barrier broke and for some reason Sans felt extreamly magic deprived. He unwillingly let a secret loose that will make or break his relationships with his brother and friends.YOUR A HUMAN!" She spat out. And with that every eye turned to him as his magic dispersed revealing short silver hair (one part covering his left eye), a blue eye and pale skin. Everything else was the exact same exept cleaner and brown pants instead of shorts.





	1. Unintentional reveal

The barrier broke. Sans stood on the ledge with the others. For some reason he fealt very magic deprived. Which was not very good since he has an illusion to keep up. But that didn't stop the draining feeling. He tiredly looked up to Papyrus, his signiture grin wide, as he spoke "that my friend, is the sun" Oh god he even sounded tired. He could just sleep at any time. Maybe now wouldn't hurt... NO! What was he thinking? They'll know he's human if he does that! So yah, until later, thats a no go.

"Sans...You're..." Frisk voice rung uncertanty and brought Sans out of his haze. He quickly stopped his blue specks and paid attention to Frisk "Yah kiddo?" Frisk seemed unimussed. They know what he is. Or they think they do. Sans felt a large scaly hand yank him back. He turned to face Undyne, who seemed to have fire lit in her eyes, only for her to scream.

"YOUR A HUMAN!" She spat out. And with that every eye turned to him as his magic dispersed revealing short silver hair (one part covering his right eye), a blue eye and pale skin. Everything else was the exact same exept cleaner and brown pants instead of shorts. Sans recoiled from the sudden attention. This was not how it was meant to go. He was meant to reveal their origins after they escape the underground and tell Papyrus the truth. This will not end well.

"Undyne! Y-you s-should calm d-down!" Alphys's comment did not help. Sans could practically feel the fire from her breath. He shivered when her fist scrunched up. He knew she would not pay attention to reason. Well, bye world! Sans died to an angry fish lady!

"UNDYNE STOP!" With that she stopped suddnely, lowering her fist slowly as she began to stare at Papyrus. Sans felt himself being yanked into a death grip by Toriel. He tried to wiggle out of it, only to be squeazed tighter, he eventually stopped trying. This situation was rapid and confusing, well for everyone else other than Undyne altleast. He started to notice the nervousness in Papyrus's eyes. How would he react if his older brother was a human and lied to him about it for mercy knows how long? Sans felt his guilt strangling him.

"Please. Let us wait and discuss this later. We'll have to deal with the humans at a steady pace." Toriel dictated.

Sans felt a sigh of relief come out of him. Atleast he could explain this to Toriel easily enough compared to Undyne or Asgore. But Undyne's face turned into one of unchangable fury. "Toriel. Sans or who every he is now. IS A MAGE! He might want to seal us in the underground again!" Asgore's face scrunched up. But Toriel's stayed firm. "If he truly wanted to do that he would have not helped protect Frisk!" Undyne flinched. She was certain he would want to kill her and everyone else. Eventhough Frisk proved that some human don't want war, Sans was a human sorcerer meaning he's different from normal humans.

Despite being the main topic at the moment, Sans felt quite left out since he's barely getting a say in this. He wanted to hide behind Toriel and take Papyrus and explain everything like he should have done. But right now he wants to sleep. But with Toriel's death grip and Undyne's inpenetrable stare, he wasn't going anywhere.

"FINE! PAPYRUS COME ALONG!" "but..." NO EXCUSES!" Papyrus was drawn back at Undyne's agressiveness. Sure his brother was a human but did it matter now? Well he doesn't know but he hopes Sans has a reason for all of this. And seperating him from his brother was not a good idea. He turned his eyes to Sans who replied by giving him a shrug. Sans must have known he won't have a choice.

When everyone left, exept for Frisk and Toriel, he felt himself start to drift and fallen into a deep sleep in toriel's warm arms. Frisk watched with concerned eyes. They barely cought up with the riot Undyne was having, heck barely anyone had. But, Sans sleeping figure made them question one thing. Who were their parents?


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Arial!!!! And let us have the sanzy bombareded with Night terrors!

_"Come on sis! You know we can't wait all day!"_

_A young boy with the exact same look as Sans had a joyfull look in his eye. He was talking to a female 'human' almost exactly like him. Except she had silver hair that reached her hands. Neither eye was covered and both shone a bright baby blue colour. She wore a ashy gray cloak and a white sweater with navy blue trousers. She gave him a playful smile._

_"I don't know Sans... Can we really?" Her smile changed from genuine to mischievious. Sans mimicked this._

_"I know what your planning Arial... And... I'm not letting you catch me!" With that he bolted into the field of flowers leaving sleet on the surrounding area. Arial's smile twisted. She knows this will no longer be a draw and she will win this time! Unlike before where she equel to him._

_The two 'humans' played tag, occasionaly stealing each other hoodie or cloak, letting loose playful giggles as they chased each other. Sans felt himself drifting slower and slower with his vision fading black. His eyes closed. When he opened them again he was met with his sister turning to dust._

_"Please..."_

_"Arial?" She gave a weak smile._

_"Take of Papyrus for me, mom and dad bro." With that, her soul was sealed and her form crumbled to dust._

_"Oh no nononononoonononnoonono.... Arial?... Please sis this isn't funny.....Ari? Sis?....Please?....Don't leave alone...I can't loose you too...." He held her dust.This can't be happening. She couldn't die. He couldn't raise Papyrus on his own. He can't do this. He can't raise him alone. He wasn't worthy of him.  
_

_"Your turn next comedian."_

**_999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_ **

 

-=-=-=-

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sans woke with a jolt. Magic pouring out of his eyes in flames of electric blue and yellow. His soul thumped rapidly as the thoughts of his sister's death run like wildfire.

"Sans, are you alr-" Toriel gasped. The vibrant colours of magic bounced around the room. She rushed to the small human side and embraced him in a hug. The burst of magic stung like ~~hell~~ heck. But he didn't stop. His breathing was frantic as she pulled him closer.

"Shhhhhh, no ones going to hurt you." His sobbs increased louder as she continued to utter reasurence. She did with Chara who had chaotic destructive magic and often coordinate with their mood, after a really bad nightmare she usually had to do this. Bit by bit he started to calm down. His hyper breathing changed into uncontrollable sobbing. He was held close. Toriel hopes he doesn't remember this, unlike Chara who always did. His sobbs eventually calmed down, but that didn't stop the heavy feeling in her soul. She could only wonder what was the nightmare about.

 

-=-=-=-

 

When Sans woke, he barely noticed the large fury paws holding him. He barely noticed he was in a childrens bedroom. He barley noticed the kid standing in the doorway with utter horror in their eyes. All he could feel was the magic in his veins and the guilt. He stayed like this, panicing and slowly calming down. Eventually he fallen asleep in Toriels warm embrace. Sans's magic was still dimly lighting the room.

 

-=-=-=-

 

Frisk could only watch in horror as the nightmare took over their friend. They felt weak, powerless as Toriel hugged him (probably feeling the same thing) attempting to calm him down. They couldn't help but feel guilty. Not because that they are below consequences, but that someone had to live through the consequences of THEIR mistakes. Chara had dissapeared after many genocide runs. Frisk never known why but the consequence of losing a friend had them sobbing. After that Frisk tried to avoid resetting, but failed numorous times. This was the first reset they had down in a complete full pacifist WITHOUT Chara. It was way harder then before. 

Toriel noticed Frisk in the doorway. She gestured to them to come over. Frisk happily obliged.

"My child, do you want to be with him?"

Frisk nodded their head rapidly. They wanted to make sure he was okay when he woke, and to apolagize. Sans had told them in the genocide runs that he remembered the resets. But they still did it with no end in sight. But...

Knowing that they can help him and aplolagize.

Fills them with DETERMINATION.

 

 


End file.
